


Familiar Touch

by Lupustrous



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupustrous/pseuds/Lupustrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will rescue Mihashi from the dark depths of his mind when he sleeps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm going to make it short, because I'm a little nervous and I also have to go to work soon, but please enjoy and let me know how you liked it! :)

It was cold, dark too. Where was the light? The sun that so fiercely shined above him on the mound today? Wait. There was something in the darkness. It moved. It's getting closer! What is it? What's that sound?! A whisper. What's it saying?  
'You're a bad pitcher...' It hissed 'You don't belong on the team...'  
Mihashi gasped. "Th-that's no....not t-true! A-Abe-kun says-"  
'Abe-kun! Abe-kun!' The voice mocked. 'Abe-kun just feels sorry for you! He deserves a better pitcher....'  
"I-I'm sorry." Mihashi gulped.  
'You don't deserve Abe-kun...'  
Mihashi whimpered.  
'You're a bad pitcher...'  
The tears swelled in his eyes.  
He felt even colder.  
He started to shake.  
Suddenly a warmth started to grow from his hand.  
"Abe-kun?"  
'Abe-kun doesn't want you....He doesn't-'  
"Hey!" said a booming voice. "I decide what I want and I want Mihashi! He's MY pitcher.  
Abe smiled at Mihashi.  
"You're my pitcher."  
Mihashi smiled.  
***************  
Abe pov 

He awoke with a start. Something was wrong. He looked to his left to find his pitcher shaking and whimpering in his sleep.  
He went to shake him awake, but paused. Instead he reached for his pitcher's pitching hand and clasped it firmly.  
He leaned down and whispered. "You're my pitcher." in Mihashi's ear.  
The shaking and whimpers stopped. Slowly, a small smile formed on the sleeping boy's face.  
Content with this reaction Abe curled around his pitcher and fell asleep. The two were still holding hands when they awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did no one tell me there was a spelling mistake before? Please let me know if there are mistakes!


End file.
